


Брок любит свою работу

by kirikokun



Series: О том, что любит Брок [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Брок всегда любил свою работу – приходить рано утром, когда дороги ещё свободны и можно гнать на мотоцикле, не ожидая внезапных пешеходов, надолго зависнуть у кофемашины, наблюдая за мерной капелью, прислушиваться к настоящей тишине, не разбиваемой гулкими шагами, крикливыми голосами, приказами начальства, когда можно побыть в бункере наедине с самим собой и спящим за толстым бронированным стеклом Солдатом.





	Брок любит свою работу

Брок всегда любил свою работу — приходить рано утром, когда дороги ещё свободны и можно гнать на мотоцикле, не ожидая внезапных пешеходов, надолго зависнуть у кофемашины, наблюдая за мерной капелью, прислушиваться к настоящей тишине, не разбиваемой гулкими шагами, крикливыми голосами, приказами начальства, когда можно побыть в бункере наедине с самим собой и спящим за толстым бронированным стеклом Солдатом. Опуститься на пол, опираясь спиной о криокапсулу, грея замерзающие пальцы кружкой, и для чего-то рассказывать безмолвному, безучастному слушателю всё, что имело для Рамлоу хоть какую-то ценность. Любил видеть в серых глазах узнавание ещё до кода, лёгкую полуулыбку, заметную только ему, потому что изучил это лицо во всех деталях. Любил становиться самим собой. И пусть ему по должности было необходимо быть мудаком, да и по характеру обязывало, так сказать, но с Солдатом не было причины зубоскалить и оправдывать звание командира.

Страшно сказать, Брок любил Гидру. Нет, он не был идеологическим идиотом, не старался всех уравнять под один шаблон, не гнался за идеей лучшего мира, а банально делал свою работу. Наёмник до мозга костей, слишком хорошо знавший своё дело, и оттого перекупаемый теми, кто может больше заплатить. А ещё в Гидре был призрак, застывший во времени, перекорёженный, вывернутый наизнанку, но доверчиво жмущийся после разморозки, дрожащий, с синими от холода губами, инеем на пушистых ресницах и какой-то особой щенячьей преданностью в серых глазах. Это потом Зимний становился машиной, оружием, самой современной винтовкой из всех, а в те краткие моменты — простым мальчишкой, попавшим в переплёт.

Брок всегда любил свою работу за то, что не заставляли врать, прикидываться спасителем и верить во всё то, что несли с трибун. Простая работа, понятная и от того близкая сердцу, ещё и благодаря Солдату. Нет, если бы не Солдат, всё было бы намного проще. А теперь слишком много личного у старого мудака, по самые уши втрескавшегося в самого опасного убийцу.

Первое обнуление Зимнего на всю жизнь вплавилось в мозг отчаянным, почти звериным криком, безнадежным, полным глухой мольбы и беспросветного одиночества. Брок стоял, сжав до боли кулаки, тупо уставившись в стену, и боялся поверить, что это был живой человек. Люди так не кричат. Сколько операций за спиной, сколько смертей на счету, и он впервые по-настоящему испугался.

— Что это? — хрипло, глухо, потому что горло сдавили невидимые пальцы, вдавливая кадык в гортань.

— Солдата сдают на хранение, — слишком буднично, как о какой-то вещи.

— Уроды, — орал Брок, сплевывая кровь, потирая ссаженные о чужие зубы костяшки. — Чтоб им повылазило.

Долгий разговор с Пирсом, громкий, полный негодования начальства, требующего прекратить избивать врачей, молчаливое присутствие Рамлоу и должность хендлера, раз ему так неймётся, пусть сам дрессирует этого отморозка. Всё одно нужна новая привязка.

— Посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься, последнего с пола неделю соскребали, — кривил только начавшие подживать губы безликий человек в белом халате, но предусмотрительно держался подальше.

Но Брок задержался. И через день, неделю, полгода, год Солдат застывал от тихого хрипловатого голоса.

— Доброе утро, Солдат.

Брок любил миссии, любил наблюдать за работой своего оружия в бинокль или оптический прицел, иногда подстраховывая, будто это его рука направляла ствол и нажимала спусковой крючок, любил встречать, отсылая всех на базу, садиться рядом, впихивая в руки старый армейский термос с кофе, и наблюдать, как дрожат тонкие веки, на бледных щеках проступает румянец, как винтовка становится чуть человечнее, жмурится от сладости и благодарно кивает. Мало кто знал, чем занимаются командир с Зимним в наглухо тонированной машине, а кто и догадывался — предпочитал молчать. Ведь «командир знает, что делает, а остальное нас не касается».

Рамлоу любил свою работу, любил своё оружие и, можно сказать, любил Гидру, пока всё не пошло по пизде.

— Командир, — тяжелая бионическая рука сжала плечо. Солдат, чутко улавливающий настроение хендлера, знавший его ничуть не хуже, вопросительно замер.

— Переводят меня, — глухо ответил Брок. — В ёбаном ЩИТе цирковой мартышкой супергеройские жопы прикрывать, до особых приказаний.

— Кто?

— Никто, Солдат. Ты мой, и только я отдаю приказы.

Броку на миг показалось, что в безучастных пустых глазах Зимнего на мгновение промелькнуло облегчение, радость. Но такого быть не могло. Хотя… Солдат помнил его, после каждого обнуления, пока хладогент не сковывал вечным сном, прощался одними губами, а очнувшись, жался взмокшим лбом к плечу и шептал:

— Доброе, командир.

***

Брок грызанул ворот куртки, стараясь не орать в эфире, чтобы не услышать:

— Язык, Рамлоу.

Но странная тяга Кэпа к неприятностям определённым образом выбешивала. Сколько он мог носиться, как бессмертный, одному богу известно. Одно ведь удовольствие работать с Романов, тихо зашли, тихо вышли, убрав всех без единого вскрика и разбитого окна. Но Роджерс явно страдал какой-то маниакальной нетерпимостью к стенам, проламывая их то противниками, то собственным хребтом, а Брок седел каждый раз, когда с тихим щелчком отключалась связь. Значит, Кэпу вновь вожжа под хвост попала, и о каком-либо плане стоит забыть.

Как же иногда Брок скучал по Гидре, по стандартным миссиям прикрытия, по безотказному, выверенному до последнего шага Солдату. О Зимнем вспоминать не хотелось, слишком яркими были картинки, вспыхивающие в памяти будто сверхновая, ослепляя на долгие несколько часов, эти блядские губы, иней на ресницах, широкий разворот плеч, сила, с которой не умеючи не совладать, и только одному ему принадлежащая полуулыбка, на которую вставало до звона в яйцах, вот только с оружием не ебутся, даже если оно вполне себе живое. Но Рамлоу не был насильником, а добровольным любое согласие Зимнего Солдата считать можно было только с большого перепоя. Агент сделает всё, что прикажет хендлер.

Сейчас, не имея возможности днями, свободными от миссий, просиживать у криокамеры, Брок не знал, как не вспоминать. Хотя нет, не так. В первый же вечер в каком-то баре для светло-синих подцепил большеглазого мальчонку, так похожего на Солдата, разве что в кости потоньше и помоложе лет так на семьдесят. Кто бы знал, что так выйдет, — страшно опозорился, когда член банальным образом не встал, сколько бы этот юркий котёнок ни занимался подъемными работами. И, главное, ведь, если закрыть глаза и представить совсем другие губы… но Рамлоу не хотел. Точнее, хотел, но не так, не с первым попавшимся. И от этой сентиментальности становилось ещё паршивее.

— Блять, Роджерс, я тебя выебу! — заорал Брок, едва удержавшись на ногах от взрыва, сотрясшего весь корабль. — Ты там живой?

— Язык, Рамлоу.

От сердца отлегло. Осталось только разыскать честь и совесть Америки в том, что осталось от корабельной рубки, взвалить на себя и дотащить до джета, а уж там решать, сдавать ли Кэпа парамедику или самолично открутить идиоту голову за чрезмерный героизм.

Роджерс был невероятно тяжёлый, весил, как хороший внедорожник, и неудобно оттягивал плечо, а ещё от него пахло странно — домом, тем, каким Рамлоу его почти и не помнил, уютным, тёплым, каким он бывал только в день Благодарения. Роджерс пах мускатным орехом, тыквенным пирогом и самим собой. Хотелось уткнуться носом в волосы за ухом и вдыхать, а ещё забрать себе этого отчаянного дебила, закрыть где-нибудь в бункере рядом с Солдатом и не выпускать обоих, отстреливаясь от остального мира.

— Рамлоу, давай ЭТО обсудим позже, — прижавшись бедром к возмутительно твёрдому члену командира СТРАЙКа, хмыкнул Капитан и, оторвавшись от плеча Брока, первым, чуть пошатываясь и еле волоча щит, поднялся на борт джета.

— Заебись, — выругался Брок, скользя взглядом по обтянутой форменными брюками заднице Кэпа. — Где ж ты был, родной, полгода назад? — и, сплюнув под ноги, двинулся следом. — Надеюсь, день не может стать ещё хуже.

Пока летели над Индийским океаном, Капитан снова что-то решал, тихим, не терпящим возражений голосом с кем-то спорил по внутренней связи, хмуро поглядывая на притихшую Романов. А Брок только что головой не бился. За полгода в ЩИТе он не мог пожаловаться на отсутствие партнёров по ебле, но секс был скорее каким-то механическим, чтобы не забыть навык. Не воспламенял никто после Зимнего. А тут живая кэповская задница, идеальная прямо, так в руки и просится. Брок облизал губы.

— В отпуск уйду, — сам себе буркнул Рамлоу, отворачиваясь к иллюминатору, и с наслаждением зажмурился, представляя себе горячий песок под пальцами и парочку крутобёдрых мулаток в объятиях.

За бортом бушевала гроза под стать всеобщему настроению в джете. Даже бойцы Страйка скучковались, переговариваясь шёпотом о чём-то своём. Броку хотелось курить до боли в лёгких, до зубного скрежета, может, хоть так удалось бы сбросить напряжение, но разве с Роджерсом забалуешь? А слушать нравоучения не было ни желания, ни морального здоровья, ещё повредит свету нации что-нибудь со злости. Страна ведь не простит!

— Командир, — Мэй тихо тронула Рамлоу за плечо, вырывая того из фантазий, где вместо девушек в звёздно-полосатых плавках рядом вышагивали ёбаные сверхлюди и улыбались так, что только не дымилось. — Пирс на связи.

— Пусть в жопу идёт, у меня выходной уже как полтора часа.

— У них там случилось что-то с Солдатом, — ещё тише, опасаясь, что услышат те, кто не должен.

— Ебись оно всё конём!

Брок подскочил с места и, вырвав у Роллинса телефон, набрал заученный до последней цифры экстренный номер, тот, по которому нельзя категорически звонить, как бы сильно ни припекло задницу, даже если дуло уже у виска, потому что один гудок — и всё, они, считай, раскрыты, похерена операция, в жопу прикрытие, и ещё с десяток угроз на одном выдохе, свистящим шёпотом прямо в ухо вытянувшемуся по стойке смирно командиру. Но Солдат всегда был тем спусковым крючком, что отключал Рамлоу мозги.

— Не стабилен, — только и сказал Пирс, отключаясь.

А вот теперь пришло время для паники. Брок с силой приложился затылком о железный борт джета, но в голове лишь всё сильнее разгорался красный цветок ярости, заполняя сознание, чего нельзя было совершенно сейчас допускать, он нужен Агенту, иначе бы не позвонили, обкололи, как обычно, транквилизаторами — и на очередную чистку мозга от всякого шлака, заставляющего и без того шаткую нервную систему Зимнего искрить и замыкаться.

Едва за бортом показались первые огни Нью-Йорка, Рамлоу ломанулся в кабину.

— Джеффри, высади меня на ближайшей крыше, — панибратски хлопнув по плечу пилота, Брок натянуто улыбнулся, но пальцы предательски подрагивали.

— Не положено, капитан…

— Капитан может пойти сейчас нахуй. Высади, я сказал, а то сам выпрыгну. Ты меня знаешь!

— Рамлоу, объяснись.

Роджерс застыл в дверях кабины как памятник осуждению и здравому смыслу, сложив руки на груди и расправив плечи, прожигая командира странно оценивающим взглядом, будто собрался поинтересоваться, почём фунт мудаков сейчас на рынке.

«Как грёбаный костюм на нём не лопается?» — промелькнула предательская мыслишка и тут же отдалась жаром в паху, скручивая внутренности огненным клубком.

— Кэп, не будь уродом, отпусти. Хочешь, я тебе все стены рапортами испишу, не до того сейчас. Потом что хочешь, а сейчас отъебись, господом богом молю.

Стив хмыкнул и кивнул тревожно поглядывающим пилотам.

— Потом — значит потом, Рамлоу.

***

Брок прислонился лбом к бронированному стеклу бункерной двери, всматриваясь в полумрак за ней. То, что случился глобальный пиздец, он понял, едва ввалился на базу. Коридоры будто вымерли, все научники, как стадо перепуганных баранов, толпились на вертолётной площадке, с тревогой поглядывая в небо. Ну да, Зимний же терпеть не мог людей в белых халатах и знал их всех до единого если не в лицо, то по шагам и голосу точно.

— Пирс, какого хрена? — орал Рамлоу, едва завидев своего непосредственного начальника. — Вам проблем мало? Зачем вы сунулись к Солдату без меня?

— Вас забыли спросить, Рамлоу, — Александр скривился, нервно провёл по волосам. — Агента разморозили, чтобы подготовить для новой миссии. Всё как обычно. Что мы сделали не так, Рамлоу? Почему случился сбой? Он с вами проработал сколько? Несколько лет? И ни разу не приходилось применять парализатор.

— Я делаю плохие вещи, сэр, но я делаю их хорошо.

В лаборатории было темно, только в дальнем углу тревожно мигала красным лампочка аварийного освещения. Где находился Солдат, понять было совершенно невозможно, как и то, в каком он состоянии. Брок скрипнул зубами. Вот как можно похерить столько времени тренировок, постепенного налаживания отношений, доверия, в конце концов, за какую-то пару дней, пока он был с ЩИТом на задании? Подождать не могли? Он не знал, что ждёт его внутри, включился ли режим агента, или всё ещё растерянный, перепуганный происходящим мальчишка жмется в угол, готовый броситься на любого входящего.

— Пиздец конечно, но погнали, — за спиной с грохотом закрылась бронированная дверь.

Брок огляделся, цепким взглядом отмечая детали. Ничего целого вокруг, будто смерч пронёсся, уничтожая всё на своём пути, перетирая в труху дорогостоящее оборудование. Пахло едко стерильностью, какой-то химией, лекарствами и растворителем, у стены валялся изодранный окровавленный халат. Добрался-таки, получил свою жертву. Темнота в одном из углов шевельнулась, настороженно поводя плечами, всматриваясь в знакомого-незнакомца.

— И что, позволь узнать, ты, сучонок, здесь устроил? — Брок пнул какую-то склянку, краем глаза следя за Агентом. — Ни на минуту не оставить.

Солдат молчал, не хмурился, не отводил привычно взгляд, стоило хендлеру хоть немного повысить на него голос, только смотрел не моргая, точно зверь, загнанный в ловушку, обманчиво спокойный, лишь шерсть на загривке вздыблена, лапы, пружинящие, готовые в любой момент бросить тело в атаку, а губы, подрагивающие, обнажая зубы в оскале. Раздразнили зверя, уроды.

— Молчишь? — Брок приблизился и присел на корточки напротив, лишь рука сама собой скользнула к шокеру. — Смотри на меня, Солдат.

Агент дернулся как от удара, моргнул, на миг теряясь, покачнулся и рванул вперёд, метя железной рукой в открытое горло, роняя Брока на пол, навалился, сжимая пальцы, а другой, живой, — в лицо, ослепить противника, чтобы не смел смотреть с жалостливым пониманием.

— Доброе утро, Солдат, — на последнем дыхании прохрипел Рамлоу, уплывая в темноту, но на грани слышимости успел скорее почувствовать, чем услышать:

— Доброе, командир, — хватка на горле ослабла.

В себя Брок приходил рывками. Спина пульсировала болью, будто он всю ночь проспал на полу, горло саднило и тянуло. Вокруг было сумрачно, отвратительно воняло всё той же химией, видимо, никто так и не рискнул сунуться в клетку зверя даже после того, как тот чуть не прикончил дрессировщика, выжидали, уроды. А вдруг очухается и вломит Солдату за былые заслуги таких люлей, что всё само собой образуется, мозги Зимнего перестанут искрить, и не придётся разгребать залежи этого дерьма.

— Командир.

Рамлоу поморщился, утёр рукавом кровь с лица, неловко сел, потёр горло ладонью, восхищаясь в очередной раз собственной везучести, он знал, на что способен Агент своей бионической хваталкой, не раз приходилось видеть пробитые насквозь стены, раздавленные черепа. О смертности среди хендлеров Зимнего Солдата разве что легенды не ходили, всё же Агент, хоть и накачанный по самое горлышко препаратами и сывороткой, всегда был немного непредсказуем, — выполнял приказы молча, но иногда что-то вступало в отбитую напрочь голову, и он орал, рвался куда-то, к кому-то, не видя перед собой людей, стен, оружия, направленного прямо в грудь; иногда он вспоминал, и начинались вопросы, заканчивающиеся опять же насилием и смертью рискнувшего встать между Агентом и его прошлым, тренера. Для всех он был вещью, опасным механизмом, не способным на живые человеческие эмоции, лишь набор команд да чересчур полезные навыки. У Брока не получилось так, не вышло отстраниться от отчаянной мольбы в глазах, от заиндевевшего, застывшего в вечной муке лица. Каким бы мудаком он ни был, но вот так мучить живого человека было страшно.

— Командир, — хрипло, с надрывом, как приговорённый, умоляя о последнем слове.

— Бывает, блядь, просто молчишь, — кое-как прокашлялся Рамлоу, — а тебя уже неправильно поняли. Что сидишь, подняться помоги. Ты жрал сегодня или так и просидел Цербером? — Солдат мотнул головой. — Всё с тобой ясно, как ребёнок, ей богу. Так, ты в медсанчасть жрать, колоться и изучать новое задание. А мне ещё жопу подставлять одному мудаку с другой работы. Ты меня понял? Жрать! Колоться! Читать дело! — Зимний неуверенно кивнул, поднимаясь и помогая подняться ему. — Замечательно, свободен.

Всю дорогу до дома Брок пытался осмыслить происходящее. Обнулений не было уже давно, слишком давно, но рука не поднималась подписать бумаги, и он раз за разом отбрёхивался стандартными «хорошо, в норме, стабилен, без эксцессов», хотя всё было не так. С каждым днём Зимний становился человечнее, будто ломалась какая-то грязная ледяная скорлупа, — он смотрел по-другому, заинтересованно, чуть склонял голову, когда Брок что-то рассказывал, кривил губы в подобии улыбки, прислушиваясь к скабрезным шуткам бойцов, мог уснуть, привалившись к плечу, хотя раньше слепо пялился перед собой, сжимая в руках винтовку. Иногда, бывало, замирал, всматриваясь в лица бойцов, своих жертв, самого Рамлоу, искал кого-то, а потом смаргивал наваждение, становясь самим собой, почти идеальной машиной. Но сколько они ещё смогут скрывать такого Агента? И пусть бойцы безгранично преданы, и слова лишнего на стороне не скажут, но у Пирса везде глаза и уши имелись, найдётся доброхот — и всё полетит к хренам. Самым простым было бы оставить всё как есть: обнуления, химия вместо крови, пустой отсутствующий взгляд, ожоги от электродов. Брок поёжился, запахнул куртку. Надо что-то делать, но вот что и, главное, как, всё же Гидра, это не та организация, у которой можно вот так из-под носа увести сверхсекретное супероружие.

То, что в квартире он не один, Брок понял слишком поздно, когда его швырнули к стене, вжимаясь горячим телом, обдавая запахом мускатного ореха, тыквенного пирога и ещё какой-то едва уловимой туалетной воды, когда чужие губы обожгли скулу поцелуем.

— Кэп, мне кажется, ты слишком серьёзно воспринял мою угрозу выебать, — подавшись вперёд, выдохнул Брок, вжимаясь сильнее, как того хотелось давно, сколько бы он сам себе ни врал, утверждая, что ебал он этих суперсолдат всех скопом и по очереди, и работу он в постель тащить не собирается. А тут литые мышцы под руками — слишком правильно, слишком сладко.

— А я расценил это как приглашение, — хмыкнул Стив, оглаживая задницу Рамлоу.

— А не охуел ли ты, Роджерс, я тебе не Романов, ноги раздвигать из патриотических чувств не буду. А вот в рожу дать — это всегда пожалуйста, — Брок толкнул его в грудь, отстраняясь, снял надоевшую куртку, определив её на крючок, прошёл в гостиную. — Так и будешь у двери топтаться, проходи, раз пришёл.

— И сколько же вы стоите, Рамлоу? — криво усмехнулся Кэп, проходясь по Броку жадным взглядом, хорошо ощутимым даже спиной.

— Эй, не выходи из образа, Роджерс. Тебе идет, но фанаты не оценят, — усмехнулся он, наполняя чайник водой. — Так зачем пришёл? Сомневаюсь, что трахаться.

— Почему же? — Роджерс уселся на стул, уперев подбородок в скрещенные пальцы, не сводя с Брока изучающего голодного взгляда.

— Потому что о твоей фригидности разве что в газетах не пишут, мистер «я не трахаюсь с кем попало без штампа в паспорте».

Рождерс смеялся громко, утирал набегающие слёзы, более-менее успокаивался, но, стоило ему взглянуть на невозмутимо разливающего по чашкам чай Рамлоу, заходился в новом приступе. А Брок вдруг понял очевидную в своей простоте вещь: вот у кого надо просить помощи. Кэп давил Гидру ещё тогда, когда его самого и в проекте не было, а если ему ещё и о неблаговидной судьбе Солдата рассказать, то точно не откажет. Стив до идиотизма радел за всех униженных и оскорблённых.

— Я недорого стою, Роджерс, если всё ещё интересно, — Брок поставил перед Стивом чашку и банку с печеньем, сел напротив.

— А не проще попросить? — казалось, Капитан не сдвинулся с места, не изменил позы или выражения лица, но Брок всегда был наблюдателен, врага, пусть и потенциального, надо знать хорошо. Роджерс просчитывал ходы, боролся с желанием встать и уйти, и выслушать зарвавшегося вконец командира СТРАЙКа.

— Ну либо так, — Брок побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, собираясь с мыслями. — Мне надо спрятать человека ото всех, и хорошо спрятать, чтобы даже Романов с Фьюри не смогли добраться. Он сам к тебе придёт, скажет, что от меня, — Роджерс удивлённо вскинул брови. — Недолго, пока он в себя не придёт, пока не сможет сам отвечать за свои поступки. А потом отпустить с миром, не преследовать хотя бы неделю. Дальше он сам разберётся, надеюсь.

Брок закурил, не глядя на Капитана. Он никогда не просил о помощи, всегда справлялся сам, что бы ни происходило с ним в прошлом, научился выбираться из любых неприятностей, вставать с колен, начинать жизнь с нуля, но тут и его везения могло не хватить, да и действительно, будет проще, если за спиной Агента будет стоять такой человек, как Капитан Америка.

— А я что получу?

— Информацию, — ответил Брок. — Где, кто и когда готовит покушение на вашего циклопа.

Стив заледенел, плечи напряглись, губы гневно сжались. Казалось, скажи Брок ещё хоть слово, и размажет его величием американской нации ровным слоем прямо по обеденному столу. Но, надо отдать Капитану должное, он лишь зажмурился, стиснул кулаки и с шумом выдохнул, сбрасывая с себя ярость, становясь вновь рубахой-парнем, привычным глазу.

— Ты перешёл в Гидру, — не спрашивая, скорее, подтверждая, начал он.

— Гидра удачно подсуетилась, найдя мне подработку в ЩИТе, — поправил Рамлоу, затягиваясь, пуская дымные кольца в потолок.

— И это тебя так на основной работе? — усмехнулся Стив, кивком головы указывая на рассечённую бровь и начавшие наливаться чернотой синяки на шее.

— Можно и так сказать. Кэп, так тебе интересно моё предложение?

Роджерс поднялся, обошёл стол, остановившись рядом с Броком, вынуждая того запрокинуть голову.

— Кого я должен буду спрятать?

Рамлоу, не выпуская сигарету изо рта, полез в карман, достал телефон и в пару движений открыл галерею, впервые не ругая себя за сиюминутную слабость, позволившую невозможное — фотография спящего на заднем сидении его джипа Зимнего Солдата, растрепанного, смертельно уставшего, но до невозможности трогательно беззащитного, и протянул аппарат Стиву.

— Откуда? Как? — прохрипел Роджерс, хватая Брока за грудки.

***

То, что всё летело к чертям, Брок понял почти сразу, ещё когда тщательно проработанный план покушения на Фьюри пошёл не так как надо из-за одного влюблённого и насмерть перепуганного идиота, кинувшегося к Зимнему Солдату, стоило тому появиться, чуть ли не в ноги с криком «Баки, это же я, Стив! Ты разве меня не помнишь?». Пришлось импровизировать, чуть не пристрелив скачущего взад-вперёд Кэпа, волочь дезориентированного и немного ошалевшего от происходящего Агента до базы на себе, на пальцах объясняя бойцам что и кому можно и нужно сказать, благо ребята понимающие попались, раз командир сказал, значит, так и надо, врать Пирсу про «всё по плану». Хорошо хоть одноглазый сыграл как по нотам, грамотно сориентировавшись, и прикинулся настолько мёртвым, что даже парамедики лишь развели руками.

Пирс был доволен, готовя к завершению проект «Озарение», Капитан извинялся, матерясь через слово, Фьюри где-то шифровался по подвалам и бункерам, ЩИТ скорбел, Зимний молча пил кофе и вообще никак не проявлял свою жизненную позицию, а Брок только что головой о стены не бился, надеясь придумать ещё хоть что-то, что позволило бы вывести Агента за стены базы, не привлекая внимания.

— Командирам всех подразделений явиться на первый уровень, — чеканя каждое слово, разнеслось по внутренней связи.

— Жизнь показала мне хуй, — усмехнулся Брок, вешая на пояс шокер и загоняя Зауэр в кобуру. — Но мой однозначно больше.

***

Над головой громыхнуло, осыпая Брока каменной крошкой. Он вжался спиной в стену, переводя дыхание. Вот бы ещё нашарить в кармане сигареты, и, считай, жизнь удалась. Роджерс не соврал, — только они двое знали, для чего сейчас взрываются здания, падают самолёты, точнее, ради кого. Все остальные боролись за свободу, за право выбора и за много что ещё. Так что никто не думал жалеть Рамлоу, стреляя на поражение, валяя по полу, стараясь придушить предателя. А он сопротивлялся, чтобы всё было взаправду, чтобы ни у кого не возникло сомнений. Вот только до Пирса добраться первым не получилось никак, но так и без него можно было очередь организовывать из желающих пристрелить ублюдка.

Где-то внизу слышалась стрельба, рвались заряды. Даже обезглавленная Гидра сопротивлялась до последнего, хорошо хоть ребята Брока отошли с позиций, растворяясь в толпе, как только началась операция. Агент так же просто носился по этажам, получив приказ особо не высовываться и не мешать Кэпу насаждать добро и справедливость. Агента все должны были видеть, но по возможности не причинять вреда.

— Командир, — заговорила рация встревоженным голосом Зимнего. — Где вы?

— Солдат, конец операции, — хрипло скомандовал Брок, едва сдержав болезненный стон. Уилсон всё же неслабо его достал, хорошо хоть такие, как этот птенец, не обучены добивать врагов. — Дальше действуешь по инструкциям. День отсиживаешься и приходишь по адресу.

Рамлоу сплюнул под ноги набежавшую слюну, совершенно не удивляясь алым брызгам.

— Командир, я не уйду без вас.

— Барнс, или как там тебя, беги, съебывай, ну же! — Брок со стоном привалился обратно к стене, стиснул зубы, чтобы позорно не застонать.

— Командир!

— Вали, придурок! Это приказ! Исполняй!

— Есть исполнять приказ.

Сигареты нашлись почти сразу. Брок осел на пол, выбил одну из пачки, прикурил, с наслаждением вдыхая тяжёлый горьковатый дым. Стены трясло, рвало косыми трещинами, а он был почти счастлив. Баки, солнечно улыбающийся с фотографий, показанных Роджерсом, и его Солдат теперь имели намного более радужное будущее, и пусть в нём не было места для старого вояки, возомнившего себя спасителем. Так лучше.

— Кажется, я недостаточно тупой, чтобы быть счастливым, — усмехнулся Брок, закрывая глаза.


End file.
